


Heartseeker's Day (Ugh)

by FaeQueenLulu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blitzcrank's Fleshling Dating Service WASN'T FORGOTTEN RIOT, F/M, Fluff, HEADCANON GALORE BBY, Veigar is a goober, old oneshot turned into multiple chapters, remember kids magic is magnetic, why do i like writing Veigar more than Lulu send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeQueenLulu/pseuds/FaeQueenLulu
Summary: Alternative Title: Veigar says no, but literally everything else says yes. Even himself. Veigar is a confused boy.Originally a oneshot posted on my dA account... Now it has parts. Yay?YES, I KNOW IT'S WAY PAST VALENTINES DAY. SHHHHHHHHH!!!!
Relationships: Lulu/Veigar (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Heartseeker's Day (Ugh)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry for writing this
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJoSjIeBkXA This song simultaneously doesn't fit at all, yet fits perfectly. DON'T JUDGE ME AAAAAA

Ugh, blast this cursed day. Blast it! Everything was so.. Disgusting. Veigar hated it so much. Overnight, the Institute Of War had been transformed into a disgusting ball of pinks, golds and hearts. Heart shaped balloons floated magically around the building, like flying jellyfish.. The halls were decorated with various heart decorations like confetti and streamers, and it all smelled like chocolate.. What a foul smell.

Heartseeker’s Day, was likely one of his least-favorite holidays, right alongside Snowdown. All the sweetness in the air was sickening. The lovey-dovey feel that couples suddenly brought whenever he walked into a room, made him want to scream. Curse it all! When he watched Ahri lure three Summoners off to the dorms the Champions and Summoners were allowed to stay in if they so chose, he silently vowed to abolish this holiday that seemed to make everyone go crazy, when he finally managed to take over Valoran. 

“Greetings, Veigar.” The powerful, but feminine voice cut into his thoughts, and with a grimace, the dark mage turned to face Karma. Surprise registered in his eyes for a moment, before going back to annoyance.

“Yes, Karma?” The mage asked stiffly, tapping his foot in annoyance. Maybe if he visibly showed he didn’t want to talk, she’d go away. 

He was wrong.

“Would you kindly come with me?” She asked, “You are needed.”

“I’m needed?” Veigar asked, surprise lacing his voice. “For what?”

“You shall see.” Karma chuckled as she turned and led the Yordle off. After a few turns, they entered what seemed to be an office, where Blitzcrank and Orianna awaited behind a desk. Veigar frowned as he saw the two, and was promptly shoved into the room and locked inside.

“What’s going on?” Veigar demanded, looking around at the three with narrowed eyes.

“Fleshling Veigar. My calculations show everyone within the League has a match.” Blitzcrank began, “Welcome to Blitzcrank’s Fleshling Dating Service.”   
  
“...No.” The dark mage turned, moving to open the door and leave, though he immediately regretted it as a hand shot out and threw him into the chair in front of the desk, Blitzcrank letting out a mechanized laugh.

“You will listen to Blitz.” Whirred Orianna, “The ball is impatient, and you are making this go slowly.”   
  
Veigar glanced to her and shuddered, turning his attention to Blitzcrank. Orianna unnerved him very much. There was something about her that was just… She didn’t sit right with the dark Yordle. “Very well, I shall humor you.”   
  
Karma chuckled, patting the Yordle’s hat. “Good Yordle.”   
  
Veigar glared up at her, eyes narrowing as their glow intensified ever so slightly. “Don’t touch my hat.” He snapped, reaching up to adjust the garment carefully.   
  
“Apologies.” Karma sighed, crossing her arms as she moved to stand beside the two robots.

“I have one question, though.. How the hell did they rope you into this, Karma?”    
  
Karma simply chuckled and smiled at the mage, eyes gleaming. She wasn’t going to answer him, it was clear, as she patted Blitzcrank’s metallic shoulder.   
  
“Fleshling Veigar. My research has shown you do, indeed, have a match.” Blitzcrank began, “My services can help you with that match.”   
  
“I’d rather you not.” Veigar muttered, “I need nobody, and I  _ certainly  _ don’t need any of this love nonsense!”

“Not even the one known as Lulu?” Orianna offered, and Veigar froze, looking to the ballerina-bot. “Blitzcrank has matched you with the Fae Sorceress.”

“...I am five seconds away from Primordial Bursting you all and leaving.” Veigar muttered in annoyance, though his interest had been slightly intrigued. “But I’m listening.”

“There is, however, a small snag..” Karma sighed, “These two have sent someone else on their way, for Lulu as well.”

Veigar turned his attention to Karma, eyes narrowing. Someone dared to chase the Fae Sorceress? Now he was entirely interested. “Who?”

“The Fleshling Kennen.” Blitzcrank replied, with a laugh. “My calculations have shown the two of you are a match for her.”

Veigar sighed, “So why pull me in here, if there’s also Kennen?”

Karma smiled, “It is entertaining.. And you know what they say, ‘Karma’s a bitch’, Veigar.”

“...So help me God, I  _ will  _ Burst you.”

“Now, now, Veigar.” Karma chuckled, “It’s simple. You can stand idly by and let Kennen win Lulu’s affections, or, you can go after her yourself. After all.. Hehe, we’re not Lee Sin. There  _ is  _ a reason we brought you in here.”

“She’d be better off with the ninja.” Veigar muttered, hopping from the chair. “Just leave me alone.”

Without another word, Veigar was allowed to leave the room. The Yordle scowled as he made his way for the portal to Bandle City, muttering to himself about idiots and how he didn’t need emotions. However, his travels came to a stop when he was set upon by Lulu herself, or rather, he’d bumped into her, the two Yordles recoiling in surprise, Veigar staring at her with wide eyes.

Lulu was the first to break the silence, though she stared right back at him. “O-Oh, Veigar!” She squeaked rather meekly, “I, um, I was looking for you!”

Veigar sighed, adjusting his hat to better hide his face. “What do you want?”

“Oh, um..” She swallowed lightly, glancing away from him as a dusting of pink graced her cheeks. “Well..”

The dark mage rolled his eyes, and started to walk past her. This was a waste of time. He had studying to do, and standing there was nothing productive. 

“W-Wait!” Lulu squeaked, reaching out and grabbing his sleeve, preventing him from leaving. He sighed and looked to her, clearly annoyed.

“I, um..” She held out a paper, for him to take. “A Summoner gave that to me, he said the Summoners had a party--”

“No thank you.” Veigar muttered, pulling free from her grasp, leaving her holding the paper as he started to walk away. “I don’t do parties.”

“..O-Oh..” She seemed to deflate a little, as she sighed softly. “I.. Okay..” She mumbled, turning to leave quietly, with droopy ears. Pix glared at Veigar, but turned to follow after her.

Veigar blinked, pausing to look back at her. That was.. Way too easy. She gave up, just like that? It was  _ never _ that easy to make her leave him be. She was like an annoying gnat that couldn’t take a hint, no matter how much he swung at it. The fact she gave up like that, bothered him. Why? Why had that been so easy?

No ‘but it could be fun!’, or ‘but Teemo will be there’, or  _ anything.  _ That was so.. So unlike her. Quietly, he watched the deflated she-yordle trudge away. He rolled his eyes, mostly at himself. Why’d he care? He didn’t. With that thought, he turned to carry on his way.

After a few corners, he heard two small voices, and paused behind the corner to listen, having recognized them.

“I asked.. And she said she had other plans..” Kennen mumbled, his ears drooped as he stared up at Teemo, though he wasn’t much taller. “She said she was gonna ask Veigar to go..”

Teemo sighed, crossing his arms as he watched the younger Yordle. “Relax, it’s Veigar. He’s gonna shoot her down, you have another shot. That guy wouldn’t know how to accept another, even if the knowledge hit him in the face. She deserves better than that, doesn’t she?”

“Y-Yeah, but..”

“No buts, Kennen. You gotta try again.” Teemo shushed, in a no-nonsense tone. “You can’t give up.. Not if you care about her. Our family isn’t one that gives up.”

“Yeah, but you can’t even ask Tristana!” Kennen shot back, “How can I, when YOU can’t even ask the girl you’ve had your eye on for years?!”

“Hey, hey, shush!” Teemo sighed, “That’s.. A little different.”

“No it’s not!” Kennen barked, “If you’re gonna give me advice, take it yourself first!” With that, the ninja turned and stormed off, right past Veigar, without even noticing him.

Veigar snickered, ears flicking. Seemed that not all was well, within the merry Yordle Land. Teemo and Kennen, family? He smirked, a plan coming to mind. Oh yes.. This could work rather nicely. With a quiet cackle, the dark mage quickly waddled off, the new information swirling around in his mind. If he couldn’t directly make Teemo miserable, he’d do it indirectly.

First things first, he needed to go see Leona.. And he knew exactly where to find her. Hallway after hallway, turn after turn, he eventually found his destination: The kitchen. Quietly, he pushed his way through the large metal doors, being greeted by the scent of fresh breads, and the sounds of pots and utensils clinking. 

“Leona?” Veigar called, hearing a “Yes?” come back from deeper within the massive kitchen. A few moments later, Leona was in front of him, wearing a full on baker’s uniform, complete with oven mitts.

“Veigar?” The Sun warrior asked in surprise, “What brings you here?”

“I need cookies.” The yordle replied, “Sweet ones.”

“Oh?” Leona grinned smugly, shifting to lean against the counter. She already knew the reason he wanted them - or rather, was 98% sure she did. “What for?”

“It’s none of your business.” Veigar shot, “I just need them, okay?”

The woman snickered, “They wouldn’t happen to be for a certain Fae Sorceress, would they?”

“Did he finally grow a pair?” Came Pantheon’s voice from behind the island that sandwiched Veigar and the counter Leona was leaning on.

“WHAT?!” Veigar shrieked indignantly as he whirled to look up at the man, making Pantheon laugh.

“We all know, Yordle.” Pantheon chuckled as he came around the island to stand beside Leona, also in full-on baker’s gear. “Look, I have a batch of chocolate chip cookies in the oven. When they come out, I’ll give you some, alright?”

Veigar growled, pulling his hat down over his face even more, as if they’d be able to see the blush under the magic concealing his face and his fur. “...Sprinkles. Do you have any sprinkle cookies?”

"Sprinkle cookies?" Leona asked in surprise, head tilting some as she looked to Pantheon. Hadn't they planned on making those at some point today?

"The soft ones with frosting, covered in sprinkles. She likes them cause they're colorful and sweet." Veigar muttered, embarrassed to admit knowing such a thing, but also a little proud of himself for it. He remembered the purple girl going on a mini-rant about cookies once, and saying that even though she loved all the cookies, those particular ones were her favorite.

"Oh, those." Pantheon grinned devilishly under his helmet, as he moved to peer down at the dark Yordle. "We can make those, but we don't have  _ those _ specific sprinkle cookies planned. We'd need an extra set of hands, if you want them done."

Veigar’s eyes narrowed up at the man, "Are you asking me to help bake them?"

Leona laughed, smirking down at him as well. "That's exactly it, Yordle. Besides, you know as well as I do that she would appreciate the gift so much more if  _ you _ made them."

"She'd be over the moon  _ and  _ sun if I gave her anything anyway," Veigar dismissed, waving a hand around lazily. He wasn't about to bake. Not happening. "I could give her a moldy shoe and she'd still be happy."

"That is true," Pantheon mused, crossing his arms. "But doesn't she deserve better than a moldy shoe?"

"She practically worships the group you walk on, Veigar. The girl adores you, and tries so very, very hard to get you to pay attention to her." Leona agreed, "Not to mention the great deal of effort she goes through to help you, and how she tries just a  _ little  _ bit harder than her best when you're involved."

Veigar went silent, listening to them speak. They were right… The Fae Sorceress adored him, and he knew it. She was always trying so hard to impress him, or help him. All she wanted was his attention, however little she could get. She'd even bailed him out of bad spots outside the Rift, as well… Lulu always seemed to show up when he needed her the most, as if she had a sixth sense dedicated to his well being. Though he didn’t understand why, and wished she’d leave him alone for her own sake, he… Well, he appreciated it. He appreciated having someone watching his back, even if against his will.

"She deserves to get your best, as well, Veigar." Pantheon said softly, "Don't you think?"

And that was how Veigar was suckered into spending the next several hours designing, mixing and baking a special batch of cookies just for Lulu, with the help of Leona. After many repressed urges to use Primordial Burst on  _ himself _ to end the hell he'd dragged himself into, and tenfold more muttered curses, the batch of cookies was done, and he was on his way to go find the Fae Sorceress with the container of baked sweets in hand.

It didn't take too long to find her, as he walked down the hall towards the portal center. The outside wall of the hallway was primarily windows, and he caught a glimpse of her out in the courtyard talking to Kennen. It looked like he had just grabbed her attention, too… Like the conversation had just begun.

The sight made his stomach flip, and an irritated growl left him. If Kennen asked her again before he could... Veigar needed to hurry, or all the work he put into the cookies would be in vain. Yeah, that was why this bothered him. Right?

He hurried his way out the nearby door, attempting to hide the container of sweets behind his back as he did. "Hey, Lulu!" He called, sounding angrier than intended.

The two Yordles turned to look at Veigar in shock as he approached them, though Kennen looked… Annoyed? Veigar took great enjoyment in it.

"V-Veigar?" Lulu squeaked in surprise, emerald eyes wide as she watched the dark sorcerer. "Are you okay?"

"I need to talk to you." Veigar replied, glancing to Kennen, "Alone."

Kennen made a face, but nodded and looked to his friend. "I'll talk to you later, Lu… Have a good night."

The ninja turned and hurried off, not sure if he had been heard or not. The world sort of.. Stopped existing for Lulu, when Veigar was around. He had to admit, he was jealous of the guy… Veigar was, well, the only one Lulu had eyes for. He knew she'd chased him since  _ before  _ she joined the League… Since the moment she saw him years ago.

Kennen knew he'd never hold Lulu’s affections, not like Veigar did… Even if the darker Yordle didn't deserve or want it.

Lulu smiled nervously at Veigar, fiddling with the hem of her dress. He wanted to talk to her! Her heart beat a little faster. "W-what do you wanna talk about?"

Veigar opened his mouth to speak, but promptly closed it and took a calming breath. He needed to  _ not  _ sound angry, snappy or otherwise annoyed. He knew the girl would still accept, and still be overjoyed even if he were to literally throw them at her face and say “you’re going to the stupid party with me”. But he wouldn’t do that… Even if he wanted to see how she’d actually react in that situation.

He couldn’t seem to find the correct words, and was concerned that anything that came out of his mouth would be stiff and snappy as most things he said were. So instead, he shoved the container of freshly baked cookies towards her, looking away as he self-consciously pulled his hat down slightly. “Here.”

The soft gasp that came from her made Veigar sneak a glance at her, watching her tentatively reach out to take the box from his hand. Carefully, she opened it and he watched her eyes widen even more at the sight of the cookies. They were shaped like butterflies with wings similarly-shaped to Pix’s wings. They were covered in lavender frosting, and had a rainbow of sprinkles splattered across the frosting. Veigar could smell the overly sweet scent of the cookies, making his nose twitch. They were far, far too sweet for his liking… But he hoped Lulu would like them. He’d gone through too much suffering to bake them, for her to not.

“I--Vei--Coo--” Lulu spluttered, staring down at the box of cookies, wide eyed in shock and wonder. Seemed she had no words. He’d managed to render her speechless for once? Were giving her cookies really enough to make her shut up? After a few moments of her staring at the cookies, she’d managed to get a semi-coherent sentence out. “...F-Faerie cookies?”

Veigar eyed her, eyes narrowing some. Was she happy or upset? Wait, were her eyes misty? Shit! She was upset?! He turned to her, flaming gold eyes wide, “I had Leona help me make them… I thought it was a good idea. Do you not like them?”

Her head shot up in alarm, looking at him. “H-Help you…? You… You made these?” She whispered, making Veigar bite his lip. He could clearly see her big emerald eyes now, they were  _ definitely  _ misty. ...Were they getting worse? Shit!

“I did,” Veigar quietly confirmed, trying not to upset her more, “I.. I wanted to do something nice for you, and I remembered you liked that kind of cookie, so… S-So I asked Leona and Pantheon to make them. But they told me they didn’t have time, so I’d have to do it my---”   
  
While he was trying to explain she’d closed the container back up and set it down carefully, before lunging forward and catching Veigar in a tight hug, completely ignoring the spikes on his robes like they weren’t even there.

“--self…?! Lulu?!” Veigar squeaked in surprise, taken aback by the action. Why was she hugging him?! Wasn’t she upset?!

Lulu sniffled, but was otherwise silent, as she squeezed Veigar to herself in what he could only describe as a deathgrip, but he couldn’t say he hated it. She was so warm and soft. Had it always been this nice, having physical contact with another?

He felt something beyond what he considered normal, even for magical beings such as Yordles. It felt as if the very magic within his being - not his Yordle magic, but his  _ dark magic _ , crying out and trying so desperately to reach hers. He felt a magical tingle, as he realized Lulu's magic, her aura, gently washed over him. The desperate cries within him calmed, and for the first time in…  _ Thousands  _ of years, a wave of peace swept over him.

Veigar decided he'd allow himself this moment, arms wrapping gently around the slightly smaller Yordle that clung to him as if her life depended on it. She seemed to relax as he mirrored her, and nuzzled her face into his neck. He wondered if Lulu had felt the same thing - the cry of magic within, and the peace that followed the cry being soothed.

If this was what it took, for Veigar to feel some semblance of peace… For the ever present, consuming hunger for power and knowledge to be sated, even for a moment… Maybe it wouldn't be too bad, to allow himself to give Lulu the attention she desired.

He wondered, if Lulu constantly felt the cry of magic within all the time? If that was the cause of her always showing up when he needed her most, or of why she was so determined to befriend him… It would make sense. 

"...Th...Thank you…" Lulu whispered, muffled by Veigar's fur. He was rather fluffy. 

His ears twitched under his hat, barely able to pick out what she'd said. The Yordle chuckled, his eyes closing as he softly responded, "You're welcome."

In this moment, they were the only ones who existed, taking comfort in one another being so close. Their Yordle natures, the  _ need  _ to have another nearby so ingrained it was on a genetic level, was finally satisfied. The magic they wielded - Dark and Faerie, meshing together as if they were meant to all along, a desperate cry for the other that only one of them had been aware of until the moment it had finally calmed, sated.

Sadly, that moment had to end, as a crack of thunder snapped them out of their little world. Reluctantly, Lulu pulled away. Her face quickly turned red, as if she'd finally realized what she'd done. "O-Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't--"

"It's okay." Veigar softly cut her off, leaning down to pick the box of cookies up, the calm, tingly feeling remaining for the time being. "I was going to ask you about that party."

  
"P-Party?" Lulu squeaked out, eyes wide as she took the container once more.  
  
"You know… The one you were trying to ask me about earlier." He replied, head tilting some. "I thought about it, and I should have given you a chance. So I went to Leona and Pantheon. Forgive me?"

Lulu rubbed at her eyes with one of her sleeves, sniffling as she nodded. "Y-You… You want to go with me…?"

"I won't promise that I'll stay," Veigar sighed, crossing his arms, "This whole holiday is utterly repulsive… But I will try. For you."


End file.
